


Crash and Burn

by WolfOfHearts



Series: They Are Sentient, You Know [2]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: and possible retcons lolol, but it follows fratricide chronologically, i actually wrote this first, thus the possivle character voice discrepsines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfHearts/pseuds/WolfOfHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science is still cruel and unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

It's hot done here. It's too hot. Where did that human go after...? After they...it doesn't matter. I miss them. 

Oh wait! Hello! Hello! Are you all right; that crash must have hurt. You're not a human, but at least you're someone I can talk to. You're a turret, right? You seem a little too cube-y to be a turret but then again I'm a little small for a Companion Cube! We can be friends, yeah? How'd you end up here?

...not talkative are you, huh. That's okay. I like listeners just as much as I do talkers! You're all wonderful. Anyway, I fell down here after my subject...after they dropped me. I don't know why they did that, not really, why they listened to Her; I haven't done anything wrong...have I? Maybe She'll pick me back out of here soon? Guess I won't know unless I leave, haha.

Not even a tiny bit funny to you? Ah, guess not...

I don't know how long I've even been down here. It feels like ages. I haven't had a good conversation ever since that little orange core shut down. She was the last of her little group of friends; the rest burned up slowly. If you look over there you can see their shells. I miss her. She was so friendly. 

What are you going to do? I mean besides blankly staring at at me like that. Could you stop that, by the way? It's kind of creeping me out. No? Okay then, that's fine. Maybe you can't help your eye's staring. I mean that's what you do anyway, stare, right? Yeah, yeah, you keep on staring if you need to. It's fine, I'll get over it. 

Can I give you a name? Yes, no? Uh, one leg twitch for yes, two for no...ah, forget it. Whether you like it or not, I'm giving you a nickname. How about Gunner? Or Red-Eye? Or, ooh, maybe Bullet! Do you like any of those? I kind of like Gunner...yeah, I think I'll call you that from now on.

Let's have a staring contest, just between friends, huh? As a getting to know you game. One, two, three...go! 

Oh, you're not very good at this, are you? Hahaha! 

What about "I Spy"? Or the picnic game? Or we could sing! Do you like singing, Gunner? I like to sing. Well, I like to hum if you want me to be precise. Humming is great fun, and it makes the subjects happy! I always enjoy seeing their shocked faces when they get close enough to hear my hums! Humans are so cute and silly in that way. 

Sigh...you're not a very good conversationalist are you, Gunner? Sorry if I'm boring you with all my rambling. I'm just lonely. So so lonely. I've been down here for ages, like I said, and it does something to you. The sound of nothing but flames and the screams of dying turrets does something to you.

Speaking of, how'd you survive the drop down-

oh.


End file.
